


Жадность

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [106]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Жадность

Шульдих был личным сортом героина, сконцентрированной энтропией, неуловимой темной материей. Иногда он казался Кроуфорду не живым существом, а явлением такого же порядка, что и черная дыра. Всё, что вступало во взаимодействие с ним, неминуемо изменялось. Для этого даже не надо было пересекать пресловутый горизонт событий, хотя и его Кроуфорд миновал давно. Однако почти никогда не жалел о сделанном выборе. Незначительные проценты списывались на кратковременные болезни Шульдиха. В конце концов, что может быть хуже болеющей черной дыры?

— Так, мне всё это надоело, — в звенящей после хлопка ладонью о стол тишине тихий голос Кроуфорда прозвучал слишком громко. — Сейчас ты проглотишь всё, что я тебе принес, завернешься в одеяло и ляжешь спать.

— Это ещё по какому праву ты тут распоряжаешься? — просипел Шульдих.

— По праву смотрителя этого вселенского безобразия, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд, проверил ладонью горячий лоб, недовольно поморщился и, не убирая руку, мягко добавил: — Хочешь я лягу с тобой и расскажу тебе о звездах?

Шульдих устало усмехнулся и в знак согласия прикрыл глаза. В его ответе Кроуфорд ничуть не сомневался: ученые могут ошибаться, но насчет черных дыр они совершенно правы — более жадного явления мироздание просто не придумало.


End file.
